


Finding the King

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, OiHina Week 2016, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru gasped, sitting up in his bed, feeling like his skin feeling as if it might burn up. The familiar after image of hair like sunlight still etched into his brain. </p><p>It was only an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams of Sunshine

Tooru gasped, sitting up in his bed, feeling like his skin feeling as if it might burn up. The familiar after image of hair like sunlight still etched into his brain. He looked around his room, the area pitch black, the only light coming from the cracks in between his blinds, slivers of moonlight shining down onto his floor. After catching his breath, he threw off the sheet to his bed, placing his feet on the cold ground. It sent a jolt through him, clearing his brain from the fog that his dreams left him in.

It had been four days since it started seeing him. The dream of the boy with bright orange hair that seemed to glow. It always started out the same, Tooru was walking around the city, out on errands. As he continued to walk, he would notice that the streets seemed to be emptier than usual. He keep walking, and the tall buildings and grey surroundings shifted, turning lighter, brighter. He would find himself now in a field, green with spots of color from the flowers the spouted there. The sky was now a pale shade of blue, not a white cloud in sight to tarnish the clear horizon. That was when he wold notice the boy, sitting among the flowers and grass, seeming to stare off into empty space. 

"Hey!" Tooru would try to shout out, but his mouth felt glued shut, his vocal chords frozen. Even though not a sound was made, the boy would then rise, back turned away from Tooru. His bright orange hair shining as if it was absorbing the rays of golden sunlight that illuminated the green field. The boy started to walk, Tooru trying to follow after, but no matter how fast he would try to run, the boy with the orange hair never seemed to get any closer. Tooru would run and run, the never ending grass growing taller as he kept going, chasing but never catching.

"Where are you going?" Tooru wound want to cry out, but same as before, nothing would come out. Before he realized it, a gust of wind came at him, almost knocking him over. Then another. Soon dark clouds would cover the once blue sky. Just like the sun, the boy had almost vanished, only now a speck of brightness in the distance. Grass and flowers whipped around him, being pushed, like invisible hands pushing and pulling. It became too much, the grass was too high, the wind too strong, the chill that he hadn't noticed before seeming to seep into his bones, freezing him from the inside out. Tooru falling to the ground, giving up. The grass would part, letting him fall into darkness, nothing except black. Staring at the hole he must have fell through, the clouds swirled above. His eyes now growing heavy, ready to give in like the rest of body, but a small orange dot came into view once more. The boy watched from above as Tooru fell, the blackness consuming him whole.

That left him where he was now, sitting in his bed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. He grabbed at his side table, trying to locate his phone. His hand grasping around it, he turned it on, the brightness of the screen blinding him for a few seconds. He opened the notes app, bringing up a new page. He wrote down all he remembered from the dream, but the details were fading, so it ended up being a mess of events and little details that the dream had given him.  
Scrolling through once he was satisfied that he typed out everything that his brain allowed him access back to, he scrolled through the list of words he made. Slightly different, but the main points were there. It was almost precisely the same as what he wrote the last two nights, not doing it the first time because he never realized how much of a plague this dream would be on his life. He had found that even when he wasn't asleep, he would be thinking about the dream, his mind trying to work out what it meant. Not to mention the lack of sleep he's been getting.  
The clock on his phone read 5:41 am, Tooru debating whether to try and go back to bed. He decided against, opening a different app on his phone.

O_Oikawa: hey u up?

Iwa-chan: now i am

O_Oikawa: o good

Iwa-chan: i was asleep until you texted me you dumb ass

O_Oikawa: well ur awake now

Iwa-chan: whatever what do you want

O_Oikawa: can u meet me at the university coffee shop at 7?

O_Oikawa: i need to talk 2 u

Iwa-chan: why did you use 2 and to in the same sentence

O_Oikawa: iwa-channnn

Iwa-chan: fine i'll be there

Iwa-chan: and next time try not to text at me when you know i have class that day

O_Oikawa: whoops, sorry iwa-chan

Iwa-chan: i hate you

O_Oikawa: love u 2

Tooru shut off the phone, taking a deep breath. He walked over to the light switch, flooding light into the room. Two hours, and he would tell someone for the first time about his dream. Maybe his best friend could help him figure out why this has been bothering him so much. Or maybe this was nothing, and Tooru was just going crazy. There was still that little bit of him though, screaming that he had to figure this out. As the floor creaked beneath his feet as he walked over to the single window in the dorm, he pulled open the blinds. The moon was still in the sky, starting to be over taken the ever increasing sunlight that peeked from below the horizon line.  
He watched the sun slowly rise, not noticing the figure darting across the campus below the building that held Tooru's dorm room. A figure, dressed in dark clothing and and hood covered most of their face. Even so, a few locks of orange peeked out from under, shining as if reflecting the sun that was creeping up into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Okay I messed up with the end notes, that was embarrassing.  
> I think I fixed it, sorry for everyone who got confused.
> 
> Ah yes, OiHina Week Begins.


	2. Mistakes

It was only an accident.

Hinata sprinted through the halls of the castle, knowing the layout like the back of his hand. Everything became a blur as his speed increased, but not noticing the crack forming down the hall. His foot caught on the jagged stones, causing him to fly forward, hitting one of the statues that lined this particualr hallway.   
He rubbed the place of impact, his nose, feeling blood drip from it. He winced once touching it, mostly broken, but the pain didn't bother him. He jumped back onto feet, feeling a bit wobbly, but overall, his legs still worked and that's all that mattered. His thoughts raced along as he continued running, but most of them were consumed by one person. The King of the Castle, Oikawa Tooru. He passed several windows along the way, able to get small glimpses of the outside. Bright flashes from bursts of energy from the people down below. He could hear the muffled sounds of battle, defenders against attackers. His vision finally filled with the familiar double doors that lead into the main hallway, where Hinata had seen Tooru last.

"I'm here!" Hinata yelled, bursting through the doors. His heart skipped a beat, seeing Tooru was still here.  
"Shouyou." Tooru said, his voice filled his sadness, making Hinata feeling like crumbling to the ground. The King was dressed in armor, only his helmet had been taken off. The room around him was covered in white and light blue banners, a dark wodden table sitting in the middle. Tooru was standing in front of the table, a large map and a stack of books covering it's surface.

Hinata wanted to say sorry, wanted to run up and embrace Tooru, but his muscles felt like lead. This was all his fault, he had caused the pain in Tooru's eyes, and Hinata would do anything to try and fix his mistakes. 

"I forgive you, Shouyou, please don't blame yourself." Tooru said, as if reading Hinata's mind, and walking up to the smaller boy.

"But I--" Hinata started, but choked on his own words. Tears were filling his eyes, the room becoming blurry.

"No no, don't cry." Toru wiped away the tears as best he could with his armor on, bending down on his knees.   
"I knew this would be coming soon enough, you were only used. Please know that I would never blame you."

Hinata hiccuped, trying to hold back his sobs. Tooru kissed his cheek, running a finger through Hinata's bright hair.

"I will miss you." Tooru said, placing something around Hinata's neck before the younger boy would notice. "Goodbye, Shouyou."

Hinata felt as if the world was folding in on itself, the world squeezing together in his vision. Hinata wanted, needed to move, to stop whatever magic spell Tooru had just cast. His wrold seemed to crumble in itself, the last thing he could see was Tooru, tears glistening in his eyes. Then the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short forgive me  
> Hopefully the next two chapters should clear some things up, but for now it is a mystery -insert ghost noises-


	3. Lost and Found

"Listen Iwa-chan, I am not delusional."

Tooru was leaning on the counter, trying to convince his friend that he was in fact, not crazy.

"All I'm saying is that you probably keep thinking about the one dream you had, and your brain is now recreating it because that's all it has to work with. Maybe if you actually focus on your studies you wouldn't have this problem."

"Rude!" Tooru huffed, but a small part of him knew to listen to Iwaizumi. In the past days, his studies had suffered, and several tests were coming up, sooner than expected. He swung around, leaning his back to the counter, staring at the open area. The smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated through the air, filling the room with a warm atmosphere. Iwaizumi, Tooru's best friend, worked the morning shift before class, which usually lead to Tooru hanging out around the coffee shop, if he was able to get out of bed that early that is. 

"Oikawa,"Iwaizumi started, his tone softer. "I don't think that a dream is worth you failing classes you have tried all semester to keep pushing through."  
Tooru didn't know what to do. On one hand, Iwaizumi spoke with both reason and truth, and he knew it. On the other, Tooru felt something pulling at him, not letting these dreams go.

"Thanks for the talk, Iwa-chan." Tooru grabbed one of the muffins that was displayed on the counter.

"Hey, you can't just take one without paying, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi barked.

"Consider it my fee of making me wake up so early last week to help you with getting in your homework on time!~" Tooru said, skipping out of the small building.  
He walked along, students already running around to get to their classes on time, or where ever people went at eight in the morning. He took a bite of the muffin, the taste of blueberry exploding in his mouth. He knew that the particular coffee store that Iwa-chan worked at had one of the best pastries on campus, leading to Tooru sneaking some whenever he could.

"What to do now," Tooru wondered, since his classes didn't start for another two hours. He thought back to what Iwaizumi had said, his friend generally being the voice of reason between the two. It had always been that way, Tooru being the one to go off on a whim, with Iwaizumi seeing the reality of it all. That was probably why Tooru so conflicted about his whole situation, not sure whether to trust his reality, or his heart.  
Lost in thought, he didn't notice that he was rapidly approaching a person who also was not paying attention to what was in front of them. 

"Hey, look out!" Yelled someone who was walking behind Tooru, but all too late. The two bodies collided, causing both to fall to the concrete ground. The half eaten muffin went flying, as well as most of the contents of the bag that Tooru was carrying. Papers glided gently to the ground, as Tooru groaned, trying to get up, but pinned by a smaller body that had been in path in the first place.

The person jumped up, freeing Tooru, who slowly also was able to get back to his feet. He saw something on the ground, glinting in the light, making him have to shield his eyes. Picking it up, he found out it was a necklace, with some type of charm looking thing attached to it.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Tooru asked, the figure already running off. It was a bit strange, the clothing that they wore. It covered the person almost colpletely, only leaving room for the head, but even that was partly covered by a hood. The color was also weird, a dark shade, but not black.  
The person continued, like they never heard anything.

"Hey, wait, I think you might have dropped something!" Tooru yelled, running after the person, leaving behind most of his papers.   
"Pick up your trash!" Said someone farther back, but Tooru ignored them, focused on the person who had caused him to drop the papers. He sprinted across the university campus, following after the owner of the necklace.

After making a turn, he found himself in front of one of the buildings that were scattered across the facility, no one in sight. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees, panting from the sudden exercise. It's not that he was out of shape, but this person had been a lot faster than Tooru originally thought.

"What am I even doing?" Tooru huffed aloud. Obviously the person was in a hurry, and Tooru had just made a fool of himself trying to chase someone when they didn't want to be stopped.  
He pulled out his phone, which he just noticed had been buzzing almost non stop since he had stopped. He placed the necklace into his pocket, so he didn't drop it while he checked his messages.

Iwa-chan: why did I just see you run past the shop?

Iwa-chan: oikawa what are doing

Iwa-chan: oikawa I swear if you don't answer

Iwa-chan: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING

Oikawa winced, his brain not thinking of what it would look like to other people, seeing someone bolt after a person after running into them.

O_Oikawa: sorry i was a bit busy

Iwa-chan: TRYING TO RUN ACROSS THE ENTIRE CAMPUS

O_Oikawa: no i was just trying to return a necklace someone lost

Iwa-chan: by chasing them down

Iwa-chan: no one would ever think that was suspicious

O_Oikawa: what else was i suppose to do

Iwa-chan: maybe go report a lost item to one of the staff

Iwa-chan: idiot

Iwa-chan: I think the lack to sleep is getting to your brain

O_Oikawa: sorry iwa-chan

Iwa-chan: you better be

Iwa-chan: now try to not doing anything that might make you seem like a stalker before I get back from class

O_Oikawa: roger

 

Iwa-chan: also I picked up your bag a thank you would be nice

O_Oikawa: thanks iwa-chan~

 

Tooru walked around, finding one of the many offices for the teachers and staff for the university. 

"Just need to turn this in, and then back to my dorm." Tooru said, opening the door.

"Yes, do you need something?" The woman at the desk in the entrance greeted him.

"Oh, um, I was just going to report something." Tooru said, putting his hand into his pocket, his fingers finding the cord to the necklace.

"What do you need to report?"

Tooru stood there, his stomach having an uneasy feeling. Was this not the right thing?

"Never mind, sorry for wasting your time." Tooru blurted out, getting a strange look from the woman.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes, I apologize for the inconvenience." Tooru walked out, heading back to his dorm.   
He fumbled with the key to his dorm, almost dropping it twice while fitting it into the key hole.  
"I really need some sleep." He mumbled to himself, finally getting the door open. His two room mates who shared the dorm with him were gone, probably at class already, which was fine with Tooru. He walked into his section of the rooms, closing the door that separated him from the rest of the world, flopping down onto his bed.

"What am I doing?" He said, pulling the necklace out of his pocket, taking a good look at it for the first time. It had a lighter color to it, transparent enough that Tooru could see his hand through it. More blue in color, almost an aqua, it was quite beautiful, even though he suspected it was probably made out of glass. The shape was almost that of a teardrop, but instead of being round at the bottom edge, it curved into a sharper point than the soft curve that he would generally associate drop shapes with.   
He held it up to the light streaming into his room through the slits of the blinds, watching how it practically seemed to glow. He brought it back down to eye level, placing the gem like charm back into his palm, the smooth surface cold under his fingers.   
"I need to return this to whoever that was." Tooru promised himself, but something made him want to keep the necklace to himself.   
He yawn, feeling his eyelids grow heavy from the lack of sleep he had been getting. He placed the necklace on the side table by his bed, closing his eyes to get some rest.

For the first time in four days, his dreams were not consumed with the orange haired boy, allowing Tooru to just sleep in pure bliss. That was until he heard a loud bang, making him jolt awake, frantic to see what had caused such a loud noise. His clock read 1 pm, meaning he had been asleep for almost three hours. The banging started up again, coming from his door. Tooru quickly flatten his clothing, getting all the wrinkles out of his shirt from when he had been sleeping.  
"Coming!" He said, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves before opening the door.  
Before him stood a boy, short in stature, dressed in dark clothing. Tooru had seen that outfit only mere hours before, but this time, the hood did not cover the face of the boy.

Who stood in front of him was a boy with bright orange hair, whose brown eyes stared up at him.

"It's you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter to make up for the pitiful word count of yesterday's.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far~


	4. Fairy Tales of a Past

Hinata's world was ripped out from under him. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, it was only black. His thoughts weren't any help, feeling like a scrambled mess in his brain. All he could tell was he is falling, and fast. His stomach was doing constant flips at this point, not giving him a break.  
Think Hinata, he tried to control his mind, grasping for anything that might help him.

Tooru.

The name cut through the chaos of his mind like a knife. He focused on it, trying to form why the name was so important.  
Before he could figure it out, he felt his back slam into something hard, his eyes snapping shut. Groaning, he was slowly regaining his ability to move. His fingers recovered the quickest, something soft and damp under them. Blinking his eyes open, his unfocused gaze trying to make out what was in front of him. It was dark, but not black, and what was poking his eye?  
He was staring at the ground. He groaned again, this time out of frustration, able to pull himself into a sitting position. What surrounded him was a grassy field, dotted with a few flowers. The moon shone above him, stars glittering in place of the darkness of night.  
Hinata got to his feet, getting a better feel for his surroundings. In one direction, he could see lights shining bright in the darkness. A city perhaps? The opposite of him seemed to be the starting of a forest, with trees towering above into the sky. Given the options, he decided to head towards the lights. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, running, jumping, and falling back onto his face.  
This time, his body didn't hit dirt, but something harder, almost like stone but more broken up. He got up, looking at what had changed. In both directions, a large black strip expanded, Hinata not able to see an end. He stood there, trying to figure out what this strange material was, and how it might help him get back home.   
Noticing something getting brighter in the corner of his eye, he looked up, seeing two circles of brightness coming closer. As he waited, the night suddenly being illuminated, he saw the light was attached to,  
"Huh?"  
Whatever it was, it hurdled towards him, fast. Hinata yelped, jumping out of the path as he heard a growl like a beast, and the smell of fire roar past him. As he tried to catch his breath, the sound he heard only moments before returned to his ears. He looked around to see more lights, coming in the other direction. Hinata ran, not paying attention to where he was going. His foot caught on something, causing him to collapse.  
Trees surrounded him, no sign of the lights or black strip in sight. He looked down to his foot, which had gotten twisted up in a tree root. He tried moving it, but a jolt of pain made him stop.  
Sitting alone in the dark, not able to move, Hinata started to cry. He didn't even know why he was crying, but he felt, lost and empty.That was when he started to remember.

Once upon a time, there lived two kingdoms, but it didn't start out that way. It was once a united kingdom, all ruled by a single monarchy. In this land, magic thrived, used by both common folk and royalty alike. It was the very backbone to their civilization, but what has also separated the people. The North, was home to elementalists, those who saw nature and channeled its energy. The South, was home to shifters, those who could take the shapes of living creatures that were not human. The differences between these two groups proved too difficult to try and come together, so a civil war broke out. The kingdom split in two, Kings rising from both sides to claim their lands. They constantly fought, never finding resolution. Then one day, the King of the shifters devised a plan, one to take down the kingdom of the elementals once and for all.

The throne room was vast and grand, covered in dark shades of maroon and gold. The floor was black marble, with flecks of gold through out it. Banners and flags decorated the walls along with floor to ceiling windows that were tinted red. At first glance, it would have seemed to be a harsh and uninviting place, but it was a room that Hinata had visited many times in his time that he stayed in the castle. Being a messenger for the King led him to visit many places, the throne room included.  
"You called?" Hinata called, bouncing through the halls, and opening the giant double doors that indicated that you were entering the throne room. Where there was generally guards and advisers for the King, stood only stands of armor. In fact, looking around, Hinata noticed no one was in the room. Only a small table in the middle of the floor was the only thing that seemed out of place. Hinata walked up to it, picking up a single scroll that was left on it.

"Hinata Shouyou,  
You have proven that you are indeed trustworthy, and so I have chosen you for a mission."

Hinata continued to read the scroll, his heart pounding. From excitement or nervousness, he couldn't tell.

"Your tasks are as followed;  
You shall cross into the North territories, and infiltrate the elemental kingdom. Gain the trust of the Royal Family and/or their associates.   
If you succeed, send a message back and then we will give you more orders.  
Burn this letter immediately after you read it. There is some supplies for your journey that will be provided by the guards as you leave this room. Your mission starts as soon as you collect the items."

Signed,  
The Court of Ushijima

Hinata rolled the scroll back up, seeing that there was a fire place in one of the alcoves in the back of the room. Throwing the paper into the fire, he watched as sparks rose, and as the scroll slowly turned to black ash.  
Growing up in service to the King and his advisers, Hinata was used to receiving such vague, but direct orders. It was his job to carry tasks unfit for higher ups, but this was the first time he was asked to not only travel to a far off land, but try and pass off as a citizen, and get close to Royalty. It was a lot, but the tone of the letter was clear, and there would be no room for errors.   
Hinata took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. "You can do this." He reminded himself. The King trusts him, so that must mean that he can pull this off, right?  
He walked proudly out of the room, returning to the double doors that he had entered in. As the scroll had said, two guards stood at each side of the door, one holding satchel, the other, another scroll.

"Hey, um guys." Hinata said, trying to sound confident. The two gaurds seemed to tower over Hinata, giants to the below average in height boy. It was practically impossible to tell the expressions of anyone who wore the suits of armor that were customary of the Royal Army, Hinata had most certainly tried.  
Without saying a word, they both handed Hinata the items they held, returning to their position. Like this, they almost resembled the statues of armors that decorated the castle, no moving, no expressions.   
Unraveling the scroll, he read his next instructions.

"You may use magic to get to the border, but past that, you must go by foot, or whatever travel you come across.  
I have provided enough supplies for one week, and once they run out there shall be no more given by my court to aid you. You will either find more, or never return.  
I have also included special paper that once you write a message on it and burn it, it shall return back to me. Use it once you have discovered the weaknesses of our enemies and then we will plan our attack."

Signed,  
The Court of Ushijima

Hinata walked along as he finished reading the instructions. He reached the castle entrance which was heavily guarded, with the royal army stationed in every inch, ready for any attack. They all watched as Hinata as he showed the guards at the door the signature at the bottom of the scroll, which one of them promptly took and inspected. The guard grunted in approval, signalling the opening of the doors. The giant dark wooden doors began to creak, slowly pushing outward, light flooding into the dimly light hallway.  
Hinata could smell the fresh air, the warm sunlight on his face. He focused, grasping the bag of his supplies tightly. He started running, taking a deep breath and  
flew.

 

Hinata woke to the sound of birds chirping above him. Sunlight streamed down through the tree branches, lighting up the ground with soft bright patches. Hinata didn't know at what point he had fallen asleep, but he did know that everything hurt.  
"Can I move without feeling like I ran into a tree for two seconds?" Hinata groaned, trying to get to his feet. This was a mistake. He promptly fell back to the ground, laying down on the leaves that littered below the trees. He felt something press up against his neck, his hand grabbing at it. It was, a piece of cloth?  
"Oh right, my bandanna." Hinata mused, the cloth covering his neck meant to protect his skin from the cold. "Well, I guess it isn't much use here." He sighed.  
Wait a minute.  
Hinata sat back up, untying the knot that kept the cloth around his neck. He remembered learning this from, somewhere. Once, he has twisted his ankle before, the memory was fuzzy, but he could remember someone calmly showing him what to do.

"I just need to extend the leg as much as possible," Hinata recited, the words coming to him."  
And wrap tightly around the foot first, then the ankle, leaving a gap for the heel. Finally, tie up the loose ends to that the wrap doesn't come undo. There!"   
Hinata marveled at his work, flexing his foot. He still winced at the pain, but it wasn't near as bad as when he tried to walk earlier. He slowly, got up, testing out his ankle to make sure he didn't fall over (again). Satisfied with his results, Hinata started walking. His goal, get back to the lit up city he saw in the dark. Maybe there, he could get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that there has been no new chapters for Oihina week, there was a few issues in my life.  
> But thankfully they are all fixed and I can back to (trying) to post on a normal schedule again.  
> (also more world building to come)


End file.
